bioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Bündnis der Angst
center|375px Federation of Fear ist eines der Online-Serials von BIONICLEstory.com. Die Geschichte erzählt von einem ungewöhnlichen Team, bestehend aus Brutaka, Lariska, Roodaka, Vezon, Takadox, Carapar und Spiriah, das im Auftrag des Ordens von Mata Nui Miserix befreien soll. Da die Geschichte von offizieller Seite nicht auf Deutsch übersetzt wurden, machten es sich drei Mitglieder des BZPForum''s - ''Toa of Kenn, Nuhrii the Metruan und Vezok's Friend - freundlicherweise daran, diese Geschichten zu übersetzen und in ToK's Bionicle Translations Blog zu veröffentlichen. Sie werden mit Genehmigung auch im Wiki Nui verwendet. Der deutsche Titel der Serial lautet Bündnis der Angst. Das Cover wurde mit Hilfe von Triggy aus dem BS01 erstellt. Kapitel 1 Vezon öffnete seine Augen, erstaunt noch am Leben zu sein. Das Letzte, an das er sich erinnerte war, dass er von Zyglak umringt war, die von seinem Verstand und Charme völlig unbeeindruckt schienen. Es gab einen Blitz, das Gefühl von jemand sehr viel stärkerem gepackt zu werden, das seltsame Empfinden der Reise und Dunkelheit. Er sah sich um. Der Raum, in dem er sich befand, war eine große Zelle und er war nicht allein darin. Vezon erkannte nicht eine der anderen vier Figuren im Raum, welche mit Abstand zueinander herumstanden. Reflexartig begann er zu überlegen, wie lange er brauchen würde, um sie unschädlich zu machen und wie schnell er das Schloss der Zelle knacken könnte. Seine Grübeleien wurden von der Ankunft einer sechsten Figur außerhalb der Zelle unterbrochen. Er war groß, schlank und stark, trug einen gewölbten Helm und ein boshaft aussehendes doppelschneidiges Schwert. Der Neuankömmling sah sich die fünf Gefangenen an wie Last-Ussal-Krabben auf einer Versteigerung. „Mein Name ist Brutaka." Stellte sich der Besucher vor, „Ich weiß, dass ihr Fragen habt - ich bin nicht hier um sie zu beantworten. Wo ihr hier seid, für wen ich arbeite, was dieser Ort ist - es hat euch nicht zu interessieren. Was ihr wissen müsst, ist, dass es zwei, nur zwei Möglichkeiten gibt hier raus zu kommen." Eine weibliche Xianerin trat an die Gitterstäbe heran. Mit einer gefährlich weichen Stimme fragte sie: „Und wie lauten sie?" „Du kannst hier herausgehen, Roodaka, aus eigener Kraft und ein Paar Freunden von mir bei einer Mission helfen," antwortete Brutaka, „Oder ich trage dich nach draußen, vergrabe dich in einem Loch und warte darauf, dass etwas wächst." Brutaka wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit den anderen zu. „Ihr habt alle etwas gemeinsam - ihr hattet alle schon mit der Bruderschaft von Makuta zu tun. Roodaka hier hat sie an die Dunklen Jäger verraten und danach die Dunklen Jäger selbst - Jetzt wollen beide Seite sie tot sehen. Takadox und Carapar dort sind Barraki, deren Armeen vor 80.000 Jahren von der Bruderschaft vernichtet wurden. Der Makuta in der Ecke ist Spiriah, welchem ein Experiment auf der Insel Zakaz so fehlschlug, dass seine eigenen Leute ihn zum Tode verurteilt haben." Vezon hob ängstlich seine Hand. „Verzeihung, grausamer, schwerttragender Gärtner, aber ich habe noch nie einem Makuta von Angesicht zu Maske gegenübergestanden und würde ihn nicht einmal erkennen, wenn er mich zertreten und in den Boden rammen würde. Ich glaube ihr habt nach jemand anderem gesucht…Ich bin Vezon, mit ‚n', nicht Vezok mit ‚k' und--" Der Krebs-ähnliche Carapar packte Vezon an der Kehle und warf ihn gegen die Zellenwand, wo er abprallte. „Du redest zu viel." knurrte der Barraki. „Oh ja." brummelte Brutaka, kopfschüttelnd. „Das wird toll funktionieren." Kapitel 2 Roodaka war wütend. Während sie am Ufer entlanglief, eingekleidet in einen Umhang aus Pflanzenfaser, stellte sie sich wieder und wieder vor, in was für abstoßende Dinge sie Brutaka mit ihrem Rhotuka Rotor eines Tages verwandeln würde. Auf die eine oder andere Weise, er würde hierfür bezahlen. Brutaka und sein Team - Roodaka, Vezon, Carapar, Takadox und Makuta Spiriah - waren an der Küste der Insel Stelt in einem kleinen Boot gelandet. Sofort als Roodaka die Silhouette der Insel erkannte, begann sie zu protestieren. Stelt war die Heimat von Sidorak gewesen, ihres früheren Partners und seines Volks. Schlimmer noch, Roodaka war für seinen Tod verantwortlich und wahrscheinlich wusste jeder auf Stelt davon. Sie würde so willkommen sein wie eine Herde rasender Kikanalo. Aber Brutaka hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie ein größeres Boot brauchen würden um an ihr Ziel zu gelangen und dies war der günstigste Ort um eins zu bekommen. Das einzige andere Teammitglied, das Bedenken geäußert hatte, war Spiriah, der davon überzeugt war, dass in jedem Dorf Agenten der Bruderschaft darauf warten würden ihn zu holen. „Und wie genau planst du dieses Boot zu kaufen?" zischte Roodaka. „Wir haben keine Ausrüstung, keine Waffen außer deinen, noch nicht mal diese Widgets der Matoraner. Wir haben nichts von Wert, was wir zum Tausch anbieten könnten." „Natürlich haben wir etwas zum Tauschen." antwortete Brutaka, als er die Türen eines Handelshauses aufstieß „Wir haben dich." Sobald die Worte seinen Mund verließen packte Carapar sie von hinten. Die Gruppe, mit der strampelnden Roodaka, betrat die schummerig beleuchtete und faulig riechende Hütte. Der Besitzer war einer von Sidoraks Spezies. „Wir sind hier um etwas zu kaufen, " sagte Brutaka, „Euer schnellstes Schiff, ausgerüstet mit genug Verpflegung für eine lange Reise in den Süden." „In den Süden?" schnaubte der Händler. „Soll wohl heißen, dass ich mein Schiff, oder euch, nie wieder sehen werde? Solange ihr mir kein ausreichendes Angebot machen könnt..." Brutaka zog die Kapuze von Roodaka ab, die ihn mit Mordgelüsten in ihren Augen ansah. „Würde die Belohnung, die Ihr für die Gefangennahme von Sidoraks Mörder erhalten werdet, als Bezahlung reichen?" Der Händler grinste und lud die Gruppe nach draußen ein um sein Vorzeigeschiff zu begutachten. Er war so aufgeregt von der Vorstellung des Wohlstands, den er sein Eigen würde nennen können, dass es ihm völlig entging, dass Takadox sich davongestohlen hatte. Das Boot stellte sich als ausreichend groß, gut bewaffnet mit Kanoka-Werfern, und geräumig genug für mindestens ein Dutzend Passagiere heraus. Eine Crew von großen, blau-grau gepanzerten Kraftmeiern arbeitete momentan an Deck. „Wir nehmen es." Sagte Brutaka. Es gab ein lautes Platschen auf der zum Wasser gewandten Seite des Schiffes, aber niemand schenkte dem große Beachtung. „Und ich nehme die Mörderin." Sagte der Händler. „Sidorak war nichts wert, aber wir können Vortixx und Rahi nicht einfach unsere Leute töten und entkommen lassen, nicht wahr?" Es gab noch ein Platschen, dann noch eins und noch eins. Brutaka ignorierte sie. „Natürlich nicht. Aber wenn die Leute glauben sollen, dass Ihr diese gefährliche Kriminelle gefasst habt, solltet Ihr so aussehen, als hättet ihr gekämpft. Ein leichter Schlag auf den Kopf sollte genügen. Mein Kollege, Vezon, kümmert sich darum- Ihr werdet nichts spüren." „Nie wieder.", ergriff Vezon das Wort, lächelnd. Platsch. Platsch. Platsch. Der Händler blickte auf Vezon, der nicht mal annähernd physisch so beeindruckend war wie der Rest der Gruppe. Welchen Schaden könnte er schon anrichten? „Also gut," sagte der Händler. „ein Schlag - nur einen leichten!- damit es überzeugend wirkt." Vezons Lächeln verbreiterte sich. Roodaka kämpfte gegen Carapars Griff an. Brutaka ging beiläufig auf das Boot zu. Vezon holte aus. In einer fließenden Bewegung wirbelte Brutaka herum und schlug dem Händler auf den Hinterkopf. Der Händler fiel ohnmächtig zu Boden. „Hey!" sagte Vezon. „Das war meiner! Ich hätte ihm nicht wehgetan…nicht viel…ich hätte nur drei oder vier Stunden und das richtige Werkzeug gebraucht, nur um sicherzugehen das er keine Probleme macht." „Genau deswegen." Antwortete Brutaka. „Dir gefällt die Arbeit zu gut. Und jetzt alle an Bord- du auch, Roodaka." Sie gingen an Deck, nur um Takadox alleine vorzufinden. Der Barakki verbeugte sich, zeigte auf seine hypnotischen Augen und sagte: „Die Crew hat sich entschlossen schwimmen zu gehen. Alle zusammen. Stellt euch das vor." „Warum der Aufwand?" grummelte Carapar. „Wir hätten einfach reingehen und das Schiff stehlen können." „Um ganz Stelt hinter uns her zu haben?" fragte Brutaka. „Ganz zu schweigen von jedem Dunklen Jäger und Bruderschaftsmitglied, sobald sie gehört hätten das Roodaka hier ist?" „Und was ist mit dem Händler, du Narr?" sagte Roodaka. „Er hat mich gesehen!" Brutaka lachte, als sich das Schiff langsam von der Küste entfernte. „Wer würde jemandem glauben, der dumm genug ist, stehen zu bleiben und sich schlagen zu lassen?" Kapitel 3 Brutaka und seine merkwürdige Besatzung waren bereits drei Tage auf See, als er sie alle zusammenrief. „Es ist an der Zeit euch in unsere Mission einzuweihen. Und bevor ihr fragt, ihr wurdet alle aus einem sehr guten Grund für diese Aufgabe ausgewählt: Jeder von euch ist entbehrlich. Niemanden interessiert es, ob ihr überlebt oder sterbt, was euch bestens geeignet für den Auftrag macht." Carapar grummelte etwas unaussprächlich Schmutziges. Brutaka entschied sich es zu überhören. „Wir sind auf dem Weg zu einer Insel, die weit südlich, außerhalb der verzeichneten Gebiete liegt." Fuhr Brutaka fort. „Aber sie ist nicht unbewohnt. Um genau zu sein: Dort lebt ein äußerst ungewöhnlichen Einwohner: ein Makuta namens Miserix." Jetzt war Spiriah an der Reihe etwas zu grummeln, aber eher aus Schock als aus Ärger. „Miserix, für die, die es nicht wissen, war der Anführer der Bruderschaft von Makuta bevor der jetzige den Titel erhielt." Sagte Brutaka. „Er wurde gestürzt und endete als Gefangener auf einer vulkanischen Insel. Er wird von Rahi und die Großen Wesen wissen, was noch allem bewacht - von Dingen, von denen man wusste dass sie im Stande waren, einen fliehenden Makuta zu töten. Und es ist unsere Aufgabe ihn zu befreien." Zuerst sagte keiner der anderen etwas. Dann ergriff Takadox das Wort. „Und was springt für uns dabei raus? Geld? Macht? Unsere Freiheit?" Brutaka lächelte. „Euer Überleben." „Und was machen wir wenn wir ihn haben?" fragte Roodaka. „Sollen wir ihn als Geisel nehmen?" „Das hat euch nicht zu interessieren, " antwortete Brutaka, „jeder von euch hat seinen Teil zu dieser Mission beizutragen. Wenn wir die Insel erreichen werdet ihr Waffen und Ausrüstung erhalten. Versucht zu fliehen, jederzeit, und Freunde von mir werden euch zur Strecke bringen - Freunde, die mich im Vergleich wie eine große freundliche Ussal-Krabbe aussehen lassen." Vezon bemerkte sie zuerst. Eine kleine Flotte zwielichtig aussehender Schiffe näherte sich von Westen aus. Es waren die hässlichsten Boote die man sich vorstellen konnte, zusammengeschraubt aus Schrott- und Wrackteilen, kaum seetauglich. Aber er interessierte sich nicht für die Schiffe, sondern für die Besatzung darauf „Zyglak!" rief er. Die Anderen sprangen an die Reling um ebenfalls nachzusehen. Ohne Zweifel waren es die reptilienartigen Wesen bekannt als „Fehler der Großen Wesen" ,die die Schiffe bemannten. Notorisch gewaltbereit und zerstörerisch, hassten die Zyglak den Großen Geist Mata Nui und alles was nur im Entferntesten mit ihm zu tun hatte. Es sah nicht so aus, als wären sie gekommen um Hallo zu sagen. Brutaka versuchte das Schiff von ihnen wegzusteuern, aber der Wind und die Wellen spielten nicht mit. Nach ein paar Minuten wurde ihm bewusst warum: Makuta Spiriah benutzte seine Macht über das Wetter um das Schiff an Ort und Stelle zu halten. „Dachtest du wirklich es wäre so einfach?" fragte Spiriah. „Ich habe unser Ziel schon vor Tagen herausgefunden und meinen Zyglak Freunden eine Nachricht mit Hilfe von Kontakten auf Stelt zukommen lassen." Vezon sah entsetzt aus. Es war noch nicht allzu lange her, dass er viele Tage in der Gefangenschaft der Zyglak verbracht hatte. Es war eine Erfahrung, auf deren Widerholung er nicht erpicht war. „Freunde? Zyglak haben keine Freunde … nur Beute, die sie noch nicht gefressen haben." „Sie sind Ausgestoßene, " sagte Spiriah, „so wie ich. Nun Brutaka, Ich übernehme ab jetzt das Kommando über dieses Schiff. Wir schlagen einen neuen Kurs ein, zur Insel Zakaz. Dort war es, dass ich besiegt wurde und in Ungnade fiel - dort schlug mein Experiment fehl, weil die Einwohner zu primitiv waren um etwas mit meinen Gaben anzufangen. Ihretwegen wurde ich aus der Bruderschaft verstoßen - und jetzt werden sie dafür bezahlen!" Kapitel 4 Drei Tage waren seit Spiriahs Meuterei auf dem Schiff des Teams vergangen. Seitdem hatten sie einen Kurs auf die Insel Zakaz angesteuert, auf allen Seiten umgeben von Booten voller mörderischer Zyglak. Spiriah hatte sich voll und ganz zum Kapitän des Schiffs aufgespielt, indem er die anderen herumschickte und besonders hart zu Brutaka war. Während alledem sagte Brutaka nichts und unternahm keinen Versuch, Spiriah anzugreifen. „Und da hatten wir schon angefangen, uns ein wenig vor ihm zu fürchten", sagte Takadox und zeigte auf Brutaka. „Sprich nur für dich selbst", entgegnete Carapar. „Zuhause", strahlte Vezon. „Es ist wahr, ich bin nie auf Zakaz gewesen... ich bin nicht einmal wirklich einer der einheimischen Spezies... in der Tat würden sie mich vermutlich töten, sobald sie mich sehen... oder schlimmer noch, mich kopfüber über einer stachligen Dolchpflanze festbinden... aber zumindest werde ich Zuhause sterben." Roodaka hatte jede Hoffnung aufgegeben, dass Brutaka handeln würde, und konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf Spiriah. „Die Bruderschaft hat sich in den letzten Jahren übernommen", versicherte sie ihm. „Krieg führen mit Dunklen Jägern und Toa... sie sind schwach. Wenn du sie jetzt mit deiner Armee angreifen würdest, könntest du Destral übernehmen und das Universum beherrschen. Natürlich würdest du jemanden an deiner Seite brauchen, der alle Fraktionen kennt und weiß, wie sie am besten zu benutzen sind..." Spiriah sah sie an, als wäre sie etwas, das an seinem Stiefel klebte. „Ich würde meinen Nacken eher einer stumpfen Axtklinge preisgeben als dir zu vertrauen, weibliches Wesen. Dein Name ist ein anderes Wort für ‚Verrat' geworden." „Besser als ein anderes Wort für ‚Versager' zu sein", murmelte Roodaka. Das Gespräch wurde von dem Erscheinen von Land an Backbord vor dem Bug beendet. Es war die Insel Zakaz, in all ihrer ruinierten „Pracht." Eine Handvoll Schiffe der Dunklen Jäger auf Patrouille konnte im Wasser in der Nähe gesehen werden. Auf Spiriahs Befehl hin griffen die Zyglak Schiffe an. Drei Schiffe der Dunklen Jäger wurden überrumpelt und augenblicklich versenkt. Die anderen strandeten an den Ufern der Insel, jedoch wurden ihre Mannschaften dort von einer Meute eingeborener Skakdi ermordet. Spiriah lachte bei dem Anblick. „Die Skakdi glauben, sie wüssten, was Wildheit ist", sagte er. „Aber sie haben noch die Zyglak getroffen. Und die Makuta glauben, sie würden alle Farben und Formen der Rache kennen... aber ich werde ihnen eine Schattierung zeigen, die dunkler ist als das, was selbst sie sich vorstellen könnten." Die Mini-Armada schoss nach vorne und die Zyglak machten sich schon bereit, die Strände zu stürmen. Sie waren immer noch vierhundertfünfzig Meter vom Ufer entfernt, als das erste Zyglak Schiff plötzlich schlingerte und zu sinken begann. Dem folgte ein weiteres und noch ein weiteres. Bald füllten sich Zyglak Schiffe auf jeder Seite mit Wasser, da klaffende Löcher unter der Wasserlinie in ihre Hüllen gerissen worden waren. Takadox eilte an die Reling. Er erhaschte einen Blick auf Wesen direkt unter dem Wasser, die das Zyglak Schiff angriffen. Aus der Ferne sahen sie fast aus wie sein alter Verbündeter, Ehlek. Was auch immer sie waren, sie bewegten sich wie Fische unterm Wasser und die Schiffe waren ihren Krallen nicht gewachsen. Erschrocken über die abrupte Auslöschung seiner Streitmacht, war Spiriah nicht vorbereitet auf Brutakas Attacke. Ein Energiestrahl riss ihn von seinen Füßen, ein gut platzierter Tritt hielt ihn am Boden, und dann wurde Brutakas Klinge gegen seine Brustpanzerung gedrückt. „Mach schon", sagte Brutaka kalt. „Benutze eine deiner Kräfte. Meinst du, du kannst es tun, bevor ich deine Rüstung aufreiße? Und wie lange, denkst du, wird deine Energie hier draußen fortbestehen, ohne einen Körper zum Bewohnen? Oder vielleicht sollte ich dich jetzt gleich einfach über Bord schmeißen." „Wie...?", begann Spiriah. „Wie ich mit den Zyglak fertiggeworden bin?", sagte Brutaka. „Ganz einfach. Du hast Freunde; ich auch. Meine sind eine Spezies von Meeresbewohnern, die von meinen Arbeitgebern extra modifiziert wurden, um Makuta zu töten. Sie leben vor der Küste von Zakaz und jetzt gerade trainieren sie ihre Fertigkeiten an deinen Zyglak. Schau lieber nicht nach... es ist eine Sauerei." „Moment mal", sagte Takadox. „Nicht dass ich mich beschweren würde, aber wie hast du es geschafft, mit diesen ‚Freunden' von dir Kontakt aufzunehmen? Du hast das Schiff nie verlassen." Brutaka riss Spiriah auf seine Füße. Überall um sie herum war der Ozean übersät von Schiffswracks und toten Zyglak. „Spiriah ließ seine Freunde uns folgen. Und ich ließ jemanden uns folgen, seit wir Stelt verlassen haben, nur im Falle eines Falles... und hier kommt sie schon." Die anderen drehten sich um und sahen, wie sich ein kleines Ruderboot von Osten näherte. Sein einziger Insasse war ein weibliches Wesen, geschmeidig und gut bewaffnet. Als sie neben sie kam und auf das Schiff kletterte, bemerkte Roodaka, dass ihr linker Arm vollkommen mechanisch war. Einen Moment lang tat ihr Spiriah fast leid. „Dies ist das letzte Mitglied unseres Teams", sagte Brutaka. „Behandelt sie so, wie ihr mich behandeln würdet... und seit versichert, dass sie euch sogar noch schlimmer behandeln wird als ich es tue. Ihr Name ist Lariska." Kapitel 5 Lariska stand gemeinsam mit Brutaka am Bug des Schiffes und betrachtete wie das Schiff durch die Wellen schnitt. Hinter ihnen warfen die anderen Mitglieder der Truppe ein wachsames Auge auf Makuta Spiriah – nicht, dass sie ihm viel entgegensetzen könnten, falls er den Versuch starten würde sie zu überwältigen. Aber Brutaka hatte ein paar Wahrscheinlichkeiten abgewägt und Spiriah erklärt, wie viele Stunden er wohl überleben würde sobald die Bruderschaft wüsste, wo er sich aufhalte. Dann versicherte er Spiriah, dass wenn das Schiff und seine Besatzung zerstört werden würde, die Bruderschaft sofort wüsste, wo sie mit der Suche anfangen müsste. Dies war natürlich ein Bluff. Spiriah aber hatte einen Großteil seines Lebens damit verbracht, vor seinen früheren Kameraden zu fliehen; und Wegrennen und Verstecken führen nach einiger Zeit zu gewissen Angewohnheiten. Wie Brutaka es vermutet hatte, nahm ihm Spiriah dies ab und fügte sich. Das Schiff hatte von Zakaz abgedreht und war wieder auf seinem ursprünglichen Kurs gen Süden. Jedoch gab es noch einen letzten Zwischenstopp einzulegen, bevor man sich dem endgültigen Ziel der Reise nähern konnte. Dies war das, wovor sich Brutaka fürchtete – es war an der Zeit sein Team zu bewaffnen. Die Insel, die am Horizont auftauchte war wenig mehr als kahler Fels. Sie war nicht der ursprünglich vorgesehene Ort für das Treffen, aber der Ablauf musste geändert werden. Zwei Mitglieder des Ordens von Mata Nui, Botar und der drei Meter große Krieger namens Trinuma waren mit einem Waffenarsenal zu einem Geheimtreffen auf einer kleinen bewaldeten Insel direkt vor der Küste des Kontinents entsandt worden. Aber ein Makuta namens Icarax hatte ihre Präsenz erspäht und sie angegriffen. Der Kampf war intensiv, aber kurz. Botar wurde getötet, zerquetscht durch die Magnetkraft des Makuta und Trinuma schaffte es gerade so zu entkommen um die Geschichte davon zu erzählen. Aus purer Verzweiflung verstaute er die Waffen am erstbesten Platz, den er fand, bevor er nach Daxia zurückkehrte um die traurige Nachricht zu übermitteln. Das Schiff ankerte unmittelbar vor der Küste. Brutaka warnte Takadox und Carapar, dass er sie während des kurzen Hinüberschwimmens zum Ufer genau beobachten würde – nur für den Fall, falls sie auf die verrückte Idee kämen in die Tiefe hinabzutauchen und zu entkommen. Vezon war der erste, der etwas wahrnahm, als er Fuß auf die steinige Küste setzte. „Irgendetwas hier .... ist seltsam", sagte er mit einem ungewohnt ernsten Tonfall. „Etwas, was selbst meine Kräfte nicht handhaben können." „Du hast doch gar keine Kräfte, Sonderling." Erinnerte ihn Carapar rüde. „Hab ich nicht?" fragte Vezon sichtlich erstaunt. „Wo war ich, als die Kräfte verteilt wurden? Lass mich sehen ... Makuta's Höhle ... Voya Nui ... Tunnel .... Gefängnis ... wie kann ich es denn verpasst haben, ich war immer da wo die Action war." „Still!", fauchte Lariska mit erhobenem Dolch. „Dein Gebrabbel hat etwas Wahres. Irgendetwas stimmt mit diesem Ort nicht." Brutaka näherte sich und brachte die Waffen. Takadox nahm eine lange dünne Klinge, während Carapar zu einem Breitschwert griff. Roodaka stürzte sich auf einen Rhotuka Werfer. Brutaka übergab Spiriah eine Schusswaffe und ermahnte ihn mit einem kalten Lächeln diese Waffe nicht auf sich selbst .... oder irgendjemand anderes ... zu richten. Vezon wurde ein Speer überreicht, den er in mit seinen Händen ohne wirklichen Enthusiasmus in Empfang nahm. „Was macht es?" fragte er. „Nichts," antwortete Brutaka. „Aber bei deinen Kräften brauchst du es auch nicht, oder?" Vezons Laune hellte sich auf. „Richtig," stimmte er zu; schon wieder vergessen habend, dass er gar keine Kräfte besaß. Carapar brummte frustriert herum und wandte sich ab. „Wir haben, was wir wollten", sagte Takadox nervös. „Lasst uns von hier verschwinden." „Da ist etwas in dieser Höhle vor uns", sagte Lariksa. „Ich kann hören, was sich wie Atmen anhört, aber es ist ein ... feuchtes Geräusch, als ob das Wesen durch Schlamm einatmet. Und da ist noch etwas ... beinahe so, als würde etwas herumglitschen." Spiriah machte einen Schritt zurück. „Ich weiß wo wir sind", sagte er während seine Blick hin und herschoss, als ob er einen Angriff erwartete. „Mutran hat mir von diesem Ort erzählt, aber vor Urzeiten sah er gänzlich anders aus. Wir müssen hier weg. Jetzt!" Aber es war schon zu spät. Riesige Wände aus Fels stiegen urpötzlich von der Küste empor, bildeten eine gut 60 Meter hohe Wand um die gesamte Insel und schnitten die Gruppe so von ihrem Schiff ab. „Sprengt es nieder", rief Brutaka. Doch selbst die Macht seiner Klinge reichte nicht aus, um das Gestein zu durchbrechen. Spiriah hatte sich selbst durch Gestaltwandlung ein paar Flügel gegeben und versuchte nun über die Felswand zu fliegen. Ein scharfer Felsspeer schoss aus dem Gipfel der Felswand hervor und spießte einen seiner Flügel auf, wodurch er in der Luft taumelnd zu Boden stürzte. Lariska rannte, sprang, traf die Felswand mit den Füßen voran und stieß sich dann selbst ab in die Luft um den fallenden Makuta aufzufangen. Es war jedoch keine Zeit ihr athletisches Kunststück zu bewundern oder andere Fluchtversuche zu unternehmen. Denn nun kam eine Stimme aus der Höhle, eine Stimme wie sie keiner der Anwesenden jemals zuvor gehört hatte. Es klang wie ein schleimiges, abstoßendes Geräusch, das entsteht wenn ein Nest voller Trogwürmer gestört wird. Selbst Brutaka musste ein Schaudern unterdrücken. „Besucher", sagte die Stimme. „Endlich!" „Wer bist du?" fragte Brutaka. „Hast du uns hier eingesperrt? Ich warne dich, du weißt nicht welche Kräfte dich erwarten." Ein riesiger Tentakel schoss aus der Höhle hervor, wickelte sich selbst um Brutaka und zog in hinein in die Dunkelheit. Im nächsten Moment war er in der Gesellschaft von etwas so fruchtbaren, so fremden, dass es ihm all seine Willensstärke abverlangte, nur um nicht dem Wahnsinn zu verfallen. „Nun," sagte die Gestalt, die ihn in ihrem Griff hielt . „Nun erzähl Tren Krom von deinen Kräften." Kapitel 6 Brutaka versuchte die Augen zu schliessen. Es half nichts. Er konnte das Bild von Tren Krom nicht aus seinem Kopf verbannen – ein sich windender blutroter Haufen von Tentakeln die aus einem gallertartigen Hauptteil herausragten, mit zwei toten Augen die jede Bewegung wahrnahmen ohne sich selbst je zu bewegen. Zumindest, das war es was er flüchtig gesehen hatte. Intuitiv wusste Brutaka, dass Tren Krom zu lange anzusehen bedeutete, den Wahnsinn willkommen zu heissen. Das Wesen schien über die Zeit hinweg mehr und mehr mit dem Steinboden und den Wänden der Höhle verwachsen zu sein, sodass der Lauernde und sein Versteck nun eins waren. Der beissende Gestank von Verwesung hing über allem. Vergeblich versuchte Brutaka, sich von der Umklammerung von Tren Kroms Tentakel zu befreien. Er konnte fühlen wie das seltsame Wesen versuchte, in seinen Verstand einzudringen, doch bis jetzt, hatte ihm sein mentales Training erlaubt zu widerstehen. Wenn dieses nicht mehr standhalten konnte, das wusste er, würden die Geheimnisse des Ordens von Mata Nui diesem Monster Preis gegeben. „Welch wundersame Dinge haben sich in meinem Universum eingefunden während der Jahrtausende meines Exils.“ sagte Tren Krom sanft, seine Stimme so abscheulich wie sein aussehen. „Ich muss es wissen!“ Zögerlich hatten die anderen Mitglieder aus Brutakas Team die Höhle betreten, nur um sich zu wünschen, sie hätten es nicht getan. Nur Lariska, einen Protostahl-Dolch in der Hand, hinderte sie am fliehen. „Ihr haltet mich für einen Fremdling…einen ‚Anderen’…“ fuhr Tren Krom fort. „Doch ich bin von diesem Universum und ich wandelte hier, lange vor euch oder gar Mata Nui selbst. Habt ihr die Geschichten nicht gehört?“ „Die Legenden erzählen von einem Tren Krom“, sagte Brutaka, „doch die Geschichten haben offensichtlich ein paar Stellen ausgelassen.“ Tren Krom lachte. Das Geräusch ließ sie sich wünschen, dass sie der Tod hier und jetzt holen würde. „Bevor der Grosse Geist Mata Nui geboren wurde, erschufen die Großen Wesen ein Wesen das von rein organischer Natur war. Sie brachten mir die Wege des Universums bei, das sie kreierten und sie platzierten mich in seinem Zentrum. Dort sollte ich bleiben, wachend über Hitze und Licht, und alle Kräfte die ihre Kreation vollendeten…“ Brutaka hatte es geschafft, einen Arm teilweise frei zu bekommen. Mit etwas Glück konnte er vielleicht an eine Dolch gelangen und sich losschneiden…er brauchte nur Zeit. „Was ist geschehen? Wie bist du hierher gelangt?“ „Meine Zeit war knapp bemessen.“ antwortete Tren Krom. „Ich sollte dieses Universum hüten bis Mata Nui bereit war es zu übernehmen. Ein Matoraner des Lichts kam zu mir und sagte die Zeit wäre nun für mich gekommen weiterzuziehen … er war ein Fertiger von Kanistern, dessen geistige Gesundheit unser Treffen nicht überstand. Ich ergab mich meinem Schicksal, nur um von den großen Wesen hierher verbannt und and diesen Felsen gefesselt zu werden.“ Seine Stimme wurde schwer von Bitternis. „Das Universum, scheint es, bedarf keiner zwei höchsten Wesen.“ „Was … was willst du von uns?“ flüsterte Vezon. „Und sag bitte nicht, dass dir einer von uns einen Spiegel vorhalten soll.“ „Ich will wissen, was im Universum in den letzten 100000 Jahren vorgefallen ist.“ Antwortete Tren Krom. „Die Anzahl meiner Besucher war gering. Ihr sieben werdet hier bleiben und ich werde mir das Wissen welches ich benötige aus eurem Verstand holen…selbstverständlich ist es leider möglich, das ihr keinen Verstand mehr habt wenn ich fertig bin.“ „Warum fragst du uns?“ fragte Lariska. „Du scheinst dich nicht wirklich dafür zu interessieren.“ „Würdest du mal die Klappe halten?“ fauchte Carapar. „Regel Nummer Eins: Mach nie das riesige Tentakelmonster sauer, oder bringen sie einem das in der Schule des Beschatteten nicht bei?“ „Still jetzt.“ Blaffte Lariska ihn an. „Tren Krom…dein Universum ist in Gefahr. Unsere Aufgabe ist es dabei zu helfen es zu retten. Wenn du uns hier behältst hilfst du dabei, das zu beschädigen, bei dem du geholfen hast es zu schaffen.“ Carapar stahl sich langsam zur Seite davon, sein Schwert in der Hand. Niemand beachtete ihn - alle Augen waren auf Lariska gerichtet, die von einem von Tren Kroms zahlreichen Armen gepackt worden war. Ohne die Disziplin die Brutaka besaß, war ihr Verstand ein offenes Buch für das Wesen. Sie schrie als die Erinnerungen eines ganzen Lebens gleichzeitig gesichtet wurden, schrie als sie kleine Einblicke in den uralten Geist von Tren Krom erhaschte. Als er sie schließlich losließ, brach sie auf dem Steinboden zusammen. „Mutran.“, murmelte Tren Krom vor sich hin. „So lange ist es schon her, dass ich seinen Verstand betrat … und er meinen … so fand er heraus wie man Mata Nui am besten angreifen konnte. Er und Seinesgleichen haben es gewagt nach einer Macht zu greifen, die ihnen das Schicksal verwehrt hatte. Faszinierend…“ „Es geht um mehr als das.“ Sagte Brutaka. „Sag es ihm Spiriah. Sag ihm was passieren wird, falls die Makuta mit ihrem Plan Erfolg haben.“ „Falls der Plan funktioniert …“ begann Spiriah. Er sah sich um, als ob einer seiner früheren Kameraden in der Nähe wäre und zuhörte. „Ein Schatten wird fallen… Die Makuta werden das Universum beherrschen, ihr Wille von den Rahkshi durchgesetzt. Jeder mit der Macht diese Herrschaft zu gefährden wird sterben… und das heisst wirklich Jeder.“ „Unmöglich.“ Sagte Tren Krom. Plötzlich waren die Köpfe jedes Teamitglieds mit alptraumhaften Bildern gefüllt, erzeugt von dem mit Tentakeln besetzten Wesen, Visionen die selbst die Wahnsinnigen erschaudern lassen konnten. „Niemand kann das ohne meine Einwilligung. Niemand kann sich mir stellen, niemand kann mich töten. Ich bin ewig!“ Brutaka hatte inzwischen seinen Dolch zur Hand. „Vielleicht nicht.“, sagte er. „Aber ich wette, es gab eine Zeit, in der du behauptet hast das niemand dich fesseln könnte… und sieh was passiert ist.“ Tren Krom hielt in seinen Gedanken inne. Brutaka schickte sich an etwas zu unternehmen, dann sah er Carapar aus den Augenwinkeln. Der Barakki hob sein Schwert um einen Streich gegen das Wesen auszuführen. Es war zu spät zu rufen, zu spät ihn zu stoppen. Carapar ließ sein Schwert heruntersausen, sich sicher seinen Feind zu überraschen. Da erschien plötzlich ein drittes Auge auf Tren Krom, eines das nur auf Carapar herabsah. Der Barakki erstarrte inmitten seines Angriffs. Ein Speer aus Energie schoss aus dem Auge hervor und tauchte ihn in sein Licht. Im nächsten Augenblick zersprang Carapar in Fragmente als ob er aus Kristall gewesen wäre. Dann war nichts mehr von ihm übrig ausser einem Häufchen funkelnder Staub auf dem steinigen Boden. „Ich half, eine Welt voller Wunder zu schaffen.“ Flüsterte Tren Krom. „Aber so wie ich es im Verstand der Weiblichen gesehen habe…habt ihr es in ein Universum des Wahnsinns und der Angst verwandelt, das es nicht wert ist, gerettet zu werden. Doch es ist die Art von Universum die ihr und euresgleichen verdient.“ Tren Krom schleuderte Brutaka seinem Team entgegen. Spiriah benutzte seine Magnetkräfte um ihn aufzufangen bevor er gegen die Wand geschmettert wurde. Die Tentakel zogen sich zurück und wickelten sich um den Hauptteil von Tren Kroms Körper. „Geht.“ Sagte das Wesen. „Holt euch selbst aus meinem Gefängnis… nehmt eure Erinnerungen und Pläne mit euch… denn die Schrecken in euren Seelen sind schlimmer als alle mit denen ich euch heimsuchen könnte. Ich verdamme euch zu eurem Schicksal – lebt in dem Universum das Ihr und Euresgleichen geschaffen habt.“ Niemand nahm sich die Zeit zu widersprechen. Brutaka und Lariska packend, flohen sie aus der Höhle, noch während sich die Felswände um die Insel zurück in den Sand zurückzogen. Nur Takadox stoppte noch einmal um zu der Grotte zurück zu schauen in der Carapar gestorben war. Und er fragte sich für einen Moment, was es wohl bräuchte um das Leben eines Wesens zu beenden das älter als die Sterne war. Kapitel 7 Brutaka und Lariska standen beisammen und beobachteten Takadox, der schweigend an der Reling des Schiffs stand. „Ich mache mir Sorgen um ihn“, sagte Lariska. „Er hat kein Wort gesprochen, seit wir Tren Kroms Insel verlassen haben, nach dem Tod seines Freundes Carapar.“ „Freund?“, schnaubte Brutaka. „Barraki haben keine Freunde, nur Leute, die sie benutzen – und Carapar war Takadoxs Lieblingsmarionette. Außerdem, verschwende deine Zeit nicht damit, dich um ihn zu sorgen – spar sie dir für uns auf.“ Er zeigte vor den Bug. „Wir sind angekommen.“ Aus dem Nebel ragte eine Insel aus schwarzem Sand und gezacktem Fels, vulkanischen Gipfeln und seltsamen Rahi, die in Bögen und Wirbeln über den Himmel schossen. Trotz des hellen Lichtes, das über die Gewässer, die sie umgaben, spielte, schien die Insel in ewigen Schatten getaucht zu sein. „Willkommen auf Artidax“, sagte Brutaka. Vezon näherte sich kichernd. „Hoffe, wir überleben unseren Aufenthalt.“ Brutaka blickte sein Team nacheinander an – ein Barraki, ein halber Skakdi, ein Makuta, eine ehemalige Königin der Visorak, eine Dunkle Jägerin, und er selbst. „Nun, wenn nicht, wer weiß? Die Welt könnte ohne uns besser dran sein.“ Brutaka und Spiriah, die zwei mächtigsten Teammitglieder, gingen auf dem Weg zur Küste voran. Als sie auf die ebenholzfarbenen Sandbänke traten, schien alles ruhig. „Also weißt du nichts über die Verteidigungsanlagen hier?“, fragte Brutaka. „Nur das, worüber Krika manchmal gesprochen hat. Ideen, die er hatte“, sagte Spiriah. „Du siehst schon, dass die ganze Sache eine schreckliche Idee ist.“ „Was?“ „Miserix zu befreien“, sagte Spiriah. „Er kann den Plan nicht aufhalten. Alles, was wir hier finden werden, ist unser frühzeitiger Tod. Hört mal, wir—“ Das nächste, was geschah, passierte verblüffend schnell. Der schwarze Sand begann um Spiriah herumzuwirbeln und formte eine Hand, die den Makuta packte und ihn hinabzuziehen begann. Brutaka ergriff Spiriah und rief den anderen zu: „Helft mir!“ Lariska, Vezon und Roodaka eilten ihm zur Hilfe. Takadox hing zurück und warf gelegentlich einen Blick zum Schiff, als überlegte er zu fliehen. Die Zugkraft des Sandes war zu stark und Spiriahs Maske war schon beinahe unter ihm verschwunden. Dann feuerte Roodaka ihren Rhotuka Werfer ab, der Rotor traf den lebenden Sand und mutierte die Körner zu einem Schwarm aus Feuerflüglern. Nicht fähig, seinen Griff in dieser neuen Form aufrechtzuerhalten, ließ er Spiriah frei. Der Makuta kroch fluchend zurück auf den Strand. „Ich bin ein cool dude“, sagte Brutaka. „Ich hätte es erkennen sollen – Krika hat diesen Ort präpariert, damit er die Präsenz eines Makuta spürt und reagiert. Er wollte nicht, dass Miserix entkommt, oder dass irgendein anderes Bruderschaftsmitglied ihn findet und erledigt.“ „Dann wäre ich verrückt, wenn ich noch weiter ginge“, sagte Spiriah. „Ich habe euch hierher gebracht – ihr braucht mich nicht mehr.“ „Im Gegenteil“, sagte Lariska. „Ich denke, du könntest sehr nützlich sein. Hat irgendwer schon von einem Kundschafter-Kinloka gehört?“ Überraschenderweise war Vezon der einzige, der nickte. Als sich jeder nach ihm umwandte, zuckte er mit den Achseln. „Vezok. Er hat viele Dinge gesehen, und da ich ihm entstamme, habe ich sie auch gesehen. Sagt mal, wenn wir hier fertig sind, wer wäre dann dafür zu haben, ihn zu töten? Ich putze auch danach auf.“ Lariska wandte sich wieder zu Brutaka um und ignorierte ihren irren Begleiter. „Kinloka sind Nagetiere, die an vielen Orten gefunden werden können, einschließlich Zakaz. Wenn die Skakdi ein Land durchqueren müssen, das mit versteckten Fallen gespickt sein könnte, schicken sie zuerst die Kinloka durch. Die Kreaturen lösen die Fallen aus und die Skakdi können das Land sicher durchqueren.“ „Und die Fallen hier sind empfindlich für Makuta“, sagte Roodaka lächelnd. „Ich verstehe, ich verstehe. Und kommt nur mir das so vor oder ist Spiriah irgendwie nagetierähnlich?“ Spiriah, der wieder auf seinen Füßen war, schaute Brutaka direkt an. „Nein. Nicht einmal, wenn du mir eine Gelegenheit bötest, diese Vortixx auszuweiden—“ „Pass auf deinen Mund auf“, spie Roodaka und zielte mit ihrem Werfer auf ihn, „solange du noch nur einen hast.“ Brutaka legte seinen Arm um Spiriah und führte ihn weg. „Du betrachtest die Sache hier aus einem zu engen Blickwinkel. Wenn das ganze hier vorbei ist, könnte die Bruderschaft immer noch eine mächtige Vereinigung sein, nur ohne einen Kopf. Sie wird einen neuen Anführer brauchen ... und die Wesen, für die ich arbeite, werden sich erinnern, wer ihnen geholfen hat ... und wer nicht. Vertrau mir, sie haben gute Gedächtnisse.“ Es brauchte nur ein paar weitere Minuten geflüsterter Unterhaltung bevor Spiriah sich wieder zur Gruppe umdrehte und verkündete, dass er ihr Reiseführer für Artidax sein würde. Er brach sofort ins Landesinnere auf und der Rest folgte ihm. Lariska schloss zu Brutaka auf und sagte: „Du weißt sehr wohl, dass er nie der Anführer der Bruderschaft sein könnte.“ „Lass ihn denken, dass er ihr Kopf werden könnte“, erwiderte Brutaka. „Es wird ihn von der Tatsache ablenken, dass er hier gut möglich seinen eigenen verlieren könnte.“ Ihr Pfad brachte sie direkt zum Hang das Vulkans hoch. Ein Tunnel war irgendwann durch den Berg gebohrt worden, der einzige Weg, um die Insel direkt zu überqueren. Spiriah schritt voran, als Vezon vor ihn sprang und seine Hände hob. Dann zeigte er nach unten, auf eine hauchdünne Ranke, die über den Pfad gelegt war. Sie führte zu einem Haufen aus Felsbrocken, der unsicher auf dem Hang platziert worden war. Spiriah schritt vorsichtig über die Ranke, gefolgt von den anderen, und ging in den Tunnel. Erst als sie bereits im Innern waren, bemerkte Brutaka, dass jemand fehlte. „Wo ist Takadox?“ Lariska fuhr herum. „Dort! Passt auf!“ Brutaka fuhr herum und sah, wie Takadox seine Klinge auf die Ranke herabbrachte. In dem Moment, bevor ein Hagel aus Felsen sie von den Barraki abschnitt und sie in dem Tunnel festsetzte, konnten sie alle sein böses Grinsen sehen. Kapitel 8 Brutaka schob einen Stapel Geröll zur Seite. Er hatte Mühe wieder aus die Beine zu kommen. Um ihn herum versuchten Spiriah und Roodaka sich mittels Schattenenergie freizusprengen. Von Vezon und Lariska fehlte jede Spur. Er schaute zurück auf den jetzt verschütteten Tunneleingang. Einige gezielte Energiehiebe würden die Geröllmassen und Steine ohne Zweifel wegsprengen, aber Takadox wäre längst über alle Berge. Es würde später die Zeit kommen, um sich um ihn zu kümmern. „Ich habe ihn!“ Brutake drehte sich um und sah Lariska wie sie einen sich windenden Vezon an der Gurgel packte. „Ich hab ihn erwischt, als er in einem Seitentunnel verschwinden wollte,“ sagte die Dunkle Jägerin. „Lasst uns diese Verräter jagen,“ schnaubte Roodaka. „Ich will seinen zerquetschten Körper unter meinem Fuß spüren.“ „Wir sind hier um einen Auftrag auszuführen,“ antwortete Brutaka. „Wir marschieren weiter. Wir alle,“ fügte er mit einem Blick auf Vezon hinzu. Wie sich herausstellte war der Tunnel weit mehr als ein einfacher Gang. Er weitete sich zu einer riesigen unterirdischen Höhle, die von einer schmalen Brücke aus faseriger Protodermis überspannt wurde. Tief untern glich der Boden der Höhle einem Gewirr gleich toten Ästen, die miteinander verbunden waren. Tiefe Schluchten waren über die Jahrhunderte durch Lavaströme in den Felsen gefressen worden. Merkwürdige fliegende Rahi hingen von der Decke hinab, deren sechs Augen langsam beim Anblick dieser Eindringlinge in ihr Reich blinzelten. „Erinnert mich daran, Makuta Krika niemals mehr meine Vergnügungsreisen planen zu lassen,“ murmelte Spiriah. „Diese ganze Insel ist ein einziger Vulkan,“ sagte Brutaka. „Es gab kleinere Ausbrüche über die jahre hinweg, aber nie einen verheerenden. Tahu und Kopaka wurde es zu Teil sich darum zu kümmern, dass das auch so bleibt. Ansonsten wären wir wahrscheinlich schon längst blitzfritiert worden." „Kein Carapar, kein Takadox,“ sagte Vezon mit einem melodiegleichen Tonfall. „Wer ist der nächste, der gehen muss? Spiriah, der Verbissene? Brutaka, der Rüpelhafte? Vezon der Bezwinger? Oder Lariska...“ Die Dunkle Jägerin zog blitzschnell einen Dolch hervor und rammte ihn in den Boden gleich neben Vezons Fuß. Der halbverrückte Skakdi wandte sich grinsend zu ihr hin und sagte, „Oder Lariska, die weise, wundervolle und glorreiche Amokläuferin.“ Brutaka führte die Gruppe auf dem Weg über die Brücke an. Auf der anderen Seite schimmerte Licht durch eine schmale Öffnung der Höhle. Das Wappen der Bruderschaft der Makuta war neben diesem Portal in den Fels geritzt worden. Irgendwer – vielleicht Krika, vielleicht Miserix –hatte vor langer Zeit so seinen Weg durch die Tunnel markiert. „Was tun wir eigentlich mit diesem legendären Makuta, wenn wir ihn einmal gefunden haben?“ fragte Roodaka. „Warum denkst du, dass er überhaupt solchen wie uns helfen würde?“ „Miserix hasst die Bruderschaft dafür, dass sie sich gegen ihn verschworen haben,“ erwiderte Brutaka. „Er würde sich auch mit drei Matoranern und einer Ussalkrabbe verbrüdern, wenn es ihm die Rache an seinen Mitbrüdern bringen würde.“ „Und was würde er für dich und deine Auftraggeber sein?“ hakte Roodaka nach. „Ein General? Ein Held? Ein Symbol, um das sich alle Widerständler gegen die Bruderschaft sammeln können?“ Brutaka schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht so glorreiches. Er wird eine Waffe sein – wie ein gewöhnlicher Rhotukawerfer oder ein Geistblaster. Und wir werden ihn direkt auf die Makuta Festung auf Destral richten. Roodaka lächelte. „Und wer, wenn ich fragen darf, sind „wir“?“ Brutaka lächelte zurück, grinsend wie ein Kavinika vor einer Mahlzeit. „Nun, verstehst du ... was du dich weißt, wird dich auch nicht in zwei Schneiden und dich von dieser Brücke werfen.“ „Ich höre etwas,“ sagte Lariska. „ Ein gutes Stück vor uns ... es könnte eine Stimme sein ... oder das Grollen des Vulkans“ „Ich höre auch etwas,“ sagte Vezon. „Halt die Klappe,“ unterbrach Roodaka ihn. „Und ich sehe auch etwas,“ fuhr Vezon fort. „Aber, da ihr ja nicht interessiert seid ...“ „Ja, sind wir nicht!“ fuhr ihn Roodaka an. „Ich persönlich finde meine Bemerkungen und Beobachtungen immer äußerst interessant,“ schwafelte Vezon weiter. „Ihr habt nicht wirklich gelebt, bis ihr die Welt aus den Augen der Verrücktheit gesehen habt. Deshalb weiß auch in der Hälfte der Fälle nicht, ob das, was ich sehe auch wirklich dort ist, oder ob ich es mir nur wünschte dort zu sein ... oder ich darum bete, bitte, flehe nicht dort zu sein.“ „Warum haben wir ihn nochmal dabei?“ fragte Spiriah. „Er zermürbt die Eintönigkeit,“ antwortete Lariska. „Ich würde lieber etwas viel erfüllenderes zermürben,“ zischte Roodaka. „Ich habe mal gehört, dass Skakdi ein sehr ansprechendes Geräusch machen, wenn man sie in zwei Teile bricht.“ „Aber da ihr ja keinerlei Interesse daran zeigt,“ fuhr Vezon , die Kommentare seiner Teamkameraden komplett ignorierend, fort. „were ich auch nicht sagen, dass sich der Boden bewegt. Das könnt ihr jetzt selbst herausfinden.“ „Der Boden tut was ...? wiederholte Brutaka ungläubig. Dann schaute er hinab. Tief unten hatte tatsächlich das wirre Gestrüpp aus toten Ästen begonnen sich zu bewegen. Der Grund dafür wurde allen nur allzu schnell klar: das da waren überhaupt keine Äste, aber die verdrehten Glieder von abertausenden glutroten Insekten, welche sich nun voneinander abwickelten. Offensichtlich war ihre Zeit gekommen aufzuwachen – und ihr Frühstück zu sich zu nehmen. Flinker als es irgendjemand vorhergesagt hätte, begannen die Massen die Wände der Schlucht an allen Seiten hinauf zu krabbeln. Einen Augenblick später hatten sie die beiden Ausgänge an den Enden der Brücke blockiert. Die felsigen Höhlenwände waren nun unter den unzähligen Rahi nicht mehr auszumachen. Alles war unter dem Meer aus roten, jägerischen Augen begraben. „Nein, nein, nein,“ Vezon schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Zu spät um sich zu entschuldigen. Viel, viel zu spät.“ Kapitel 9 Brutaka sah sich die Höhle mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an. Die leuchtenden Augen der Insekten rundherum erweckten den Eindruck, daß er in einem irren Sternenfeld gefangen war. Hinter sich konnte er Vezon hören, der leise vor sich hersummte, als ob er auf einem Nachmittags-Spaziergang wäre. „Kämpfen wir uns nach draussen?“ fragte Lariska, eine Hand auf dem Griff ihres Dolches. Brutakas Antwort bestand darin sich an Spiriah zu wenden. „Okay. Du kannst Rahi kontrollieren. Lass sie einen Weg bilden.“ „Unter einer Bedingung.“ Sagte Spiriah. „Sobald ich fertig bin, darf ich gehen. Ich werde mich umdrehen und hier rausmarschieren und das Boot nehmen—sofern Takadox es nicht schon gestohlen hat—und verschwinden. Und ich werde nie wieder von euch, oder Solchen die euch nahe stehen, hören.“ „Das war keine Frage, “ sagte Brutaka, „das war ein Befehl.“ „Ich bin ein Makuta.“ Sagte Spiriah. „In Ungnade gefallen vielleicht, sicherlich ein Opfer von Neid und Vorurteil. Aber ich lasse mir bestimmt nichts vorschreiben von einem unausstehlichen, wahnsinnigen--“ Brutaka traf Spiriah mit einem deftigen Schlag auf die Maske und stiess den Makuta über den Rand der schmalen Brücke. Spiriah schaffte es sich gerade noch am Rand festzukrallen und hing in der Luft. „Ich glaube das nennt man ‚unzureichende Position um Forderungen zu stellen’.“ Sagte Brutaka. Er aktivierte die Macht seiner Maske um ein Dimensionstor mitten in der Luft unterhalb von Spiriah zu öffnen. „Wenn ich das Portal nur ein bisschen näher hole wirst du dich in einer Dimension wieder finden die von Wesen aus festem Licht bewohnt wird. Weißt du was sie dort essen? Schatten. Du wirst ein Buffet für sie sein, Spiriah, ich warne dich—sie sind immer hungrig. Und sie kauen mit offenem Mund.“ Spiriah sagte nichts. Stattdessen verringerte er seine Dichte und entfernte sich schwebenderweise von Brutakas Portal. Er landete wieder auf der Brücke und verfestigte sich. „Ich werde es tun. Und dann werde ich gehen. Ihr würdet gut daran tun mich nicht aufzuhalten.“ Der Makuta konzentrierte sich, seine Fähigkeit, Rahi zu kontrollieren, einsetzend. Nichts passierte, ausser dem konstanten Gewühl der Insekten. Nach einigen Minuten gab Spiriah frustriert auf. „Sie müssen schon von einem stärkeren Willen beeinflusst sein. Es muss Miserix sein.“ Brutaka deutete auf die Wand aus Insekten die den Weg den sie gekommen waren versperrte. „Das wars dann wohl mit deinem Abgang.“ Er wandte sich an Lariska. „Und wir werden kämpfen. Du bleibst hinten mit Vezon, Spiriah, Roodaka und ich gehen vor.“ Auf sein Signal hin entfesselten Brutaka und seine beiden mächtigen Mitstreiter ihre Kräfte und griffen die Insekten an, die die vorausliegende Passage blockierten. Doch so schnell wie die roten Kreaturen fielen, so schnell kamen neue um ihren Platz einzunehmen. Schlimmer noch, die hinter ihnen krabbelten nun über die Brücke und kamen Lariska und Vezon gefährlich nahe. „Ich hab eine Idee!“ sagte Roodaka, einen Rhotuka-Rotor in ihren Werfer ladend. Sie feuerte auf die Insekten die dadurch bis zur Unkenntlichkeit mutierten. Im nächsten Moment wurden die Opfer ihrer Attacke von den anderen Insekten angefallen. Die mutierten Insekten waren innerhalb von Sekunden tot, dafür getötet dass sie anders waren als der Rest. Darin bestätigt, daß ihre List funktionierte, wiederholte Roodaka ihren Angriff, diesmal auf die Insekten die das andere Ende der Brücke blockierten konzentriert. Während die Mutation stattfand und sich die früheren Verbündeten auf sie stürzten bildete sich eine Öffnung in der Wand aus Insekten. Mit einem Schrei des Triumphs rannte sie auf das Ende der Brücke zu und in den Tunnel, der daran anschloss, hinein. Das Team hörte nicht auf zu rennen bis sie weit genug von der Höhle entfernt waren. „Folgen sie uns?“ fragte Brutaka. „Hat nicht den Anschein.“ Sagte Lariska. „Vielleicht mögen sie es nicht, aus ihrem Nest zu krabbeln.“ „Oder sie wissen, dass wir auf dem Rückweg wieder dort durch müssen und sie uns dann fressen können.“ sagte Vezon fröhlich. „Vielleicht gibt es später noch einen anderen Ausweg.“ Sagte Brutaka. „Oder wir machen es uns hier gemütlich.“ Sagte Vezon. „Ein paar Grasmatten, die Köpfe meiner Feinde and die Wand genagelt…stell ich mir bequem vor.“ „Brutaka!“ rief Roodaka von weiter vorne, „Das solltest du dir unbedingt ansehen!“ Die Gruppe eilte durch den Tunnel um wieder zu Roodaka zu gelangen. Sie stand am Tunnelausgang und sah sich die riesige Höhle vor ihr an. Um genau zu sein sah sie sich ihren gewaltigen Bewohner an, ein riesiges drachenartiges Biest, das am Boden festgekettet war. Rundherum flogen kleinere Rahi, umherschwirrend und der einen oder andren Schattenhand ausweichend, die von Zeit zu Zeit aus dem Brustkorb der Kreatur hervorschoss. „Was…ist das?“ fragte Lariska. Brutaka schüttelte erstaunt den Kopf. „Nun, es ist 13 Meter lang, rot und silbern, mit vier Beinen, einem Schwanz und einem üblen Charakter—und es ist der den wir retten sollen.“ „Miserix.“ flüsterte Spiriah. „Meinetwegen, nehmt ihn mit nach Hause,“ sagte Vezon, „aber glaubt ja nicht, daß ich hinter ihm saubermache.“ Kapitel 10 Vezon schaute von der massiven, angeketteten Gestalt der drachenartigen Bestie zu seinen Partnern, dann zurück auf den Drachen, dann hinüber zu Brutaka. Er öffnete seinen Mund zum Sprechen, aber Brutaka kam ihm zuvor. „Sag es nicht“, sagte Brutaka. „Wir werden—“, begann Vezon. „Ein größeres Boot brauchen. Ich weiß“, sagte Brutaka. „Weiß irgendwer, was diese ... Dinger ... sind, die hier überall rumfliegen?“ Tatsächlich flitzten kleine, geflügelte Kreaturen überall um den Drachen herum. Hin und wieder würde eines einen Schrei ausstoßen, der den Fels zerschmetterte. „Sie werden Klakk genannt“, sagte Makuta Spiriah. „Etwas, das Mutran vor sehr langer Zeit geschaffen hat – ihr Schallschrei ist formidabel. Sie müssen als Wächter gedacht sein.“ Brutaka runzelte die Stirn. Wächter, in Ordnung, aber gegen wen? Er wusste, dass der Drache eigentlich Makuta Miserix war, der ehemalige Anführer der Bruderschaft. Seine Exekution war angeordnet worden, aber Makuta Krika hatte ihn stattdessen hier auf der Insel Artidax festgekettet. Es war Brutakas Aufgabe, ihn zu retten, sodass der Orden von Mata Nui ihn gegen seine frühere Organisation benutzen konnte. In diesem Moment nahm Miserix plötzlich Notiz von ihnen. Seine großen Augen verengten sich, als er sprach, und seine Stimme donnerte wie eine entfernte Lawine. „Wer seid ihr?“ Brutaka setzte dazu an, „Freunde“ zu sagen, dann entschied er, dass er nicht wirklich für einen Freund von diesem Ding gehalten werden wollte. „Wir sind hier, um dich zu befreien“, sagte er stattdessen. „Kannst du dich in eine kleinere Gestalt verwandeln?“ „Warum würde ich das tun wollen?“, fragte Miserix. „Wisst ihr, wie viele dieser Kreaturen ich absorbieren musste, um eine Größe zu erreichen, bei der ihre Schreie mir nicht länger Schmerzen bereiten?“ „Wisst ihr, die Größe ist ein Problem, Eure Gewaltigkeit“, warf Vezon ein. „Wir haben nur ein kleines Boot, kaum mehr als ein Floß, eigentlich, und wenn es sinkt, müssen wir schwimmen. Ich persönlich bin kein toller Schwimmer – ein paar meiner Freunde sind schwimmen gegangen, habe ich gehört, und nun sehen sie wie Meeresschlangen aus, nur Kopf und Rückenstacheln. Und ich habe keine Rückenstacheln, also würde ich nur ein Kopf sein, und—“ Miserix Augen leuchteten rot auf. Ein Strahl seines Laserblicks traf Vezon und ließ ihn Rückwärts wegtaumeln. „Mücke“, murmelte der Makuta. Als er sich umwandte, um nach Vezon zu schauen, sah Brutaka, dass Spiriah weit in die Schatten zurückgewichen war. Miserix bemerkte es auch und brüllte. „Sagt diesem da, dass er hervortreten soll.“ Spiriah machte einen zögerlichen Schritt vorwärts. Beim Anblick des anderen Makuta lächelte der Drache. „Spiriah. Ich erinnere mich an dich. Als Teridax sich gegen mich erhob, warst du einer der ersten, die an seiner Seite waren. Ich habe mich so darauf gefreut, dich wiederzusehen.“ Brutaka festigte seinen Griff um seine Waffe. Er mochte Miserix' Tonfall überhaupt nicht. „Weißt du, dass ich keinen meiner Spezies mehr gesehen habe, seit Krika mich hier gelassen hat?“, fuhr Miserix fort. „Wir wollten alle kommen“, sagte Spiriah eilig. „Teridax wollte uns nicht kommen lassen. Wir wussten alle, dass wir von deiner Erfahrung, von deiner Macht, allein von deiner Anwesenheit profitieren würden.“ „Aber du bist nicht gekommen“, donnerte Miserix. „Also soll ich nun von dir profitieren.“ Eine Hand aus lebendigem Schatten brach aus dem Brustkorb des Drachen hervor, packte Spiriah und zog ihn in Miserix' Körper hinein. Es war nicht einmal Zeit für einen Schrei. Vezon, wieder auf seinen Füßen, erstarrte wie tot, als er sah, wie der Makuta verschlungen wurde. „Ich dachte, wir wären hier, um ihn aus der Gefangenschaft zu retten“, flüsterte er. „Nicht aus diesem mittäglichen Gefühl der Leere.“ „Weißt du, wir könnten dich einfach zum Verrotten hier lassen“, sagte Brutaka zu Miserix. „Oder darauf warten, dass der nächste Vulkanausbruch Lava auf deinen übergroßen Kopf hinabregnen lässt. Oder ... du könntest deine Chance auf Rache an deinen Brüdern ergreifen. Was wird deine Wahl sein?“ Miserix überlegte. Dann beugte er sich so weit nach vorne, wie es seine Ketten ihm erlaubten, und sagte: „Macht euren Versuch, was er auch bringen mag.“ „Ich habe solche Ketten zuvor schon mal gesehen“, sagte Lariska. „Sie wachsen und schrumpfen mit ihm. Sie ernähren sich von seiner eigenen Kraft und benutzen sie, um ihn festzuhalten.“ Brutaka wiegte seine Waffe in seinen Händen. „Können sie aufgebrochen werden?“ „Nicht ohne ihm große Schmerzen zu bereiten.“ Brutaka zeigte ein grimmiges Lächeln. „Ich werde morgen heulen. Findet mir ein schwaches Glied. Roodaka, wir werden deine Hilfe brauchen.“ Die Vortixx war still gewesen, seit sie in Miserixs Gegenwart gelangt waren. Brutaka bezweifelte nicht, dass sie irgendetwas plante. Aber sie trat pflichtbewusst nach vorne und stand neben ihm, wobei ihre Augen den angeketteten Makuta nie verließen. „Da“, sagte Lariska und zeigte auf ein Segment der Kette, das Miserix' rechten Arm festhielt. „Wir konzentrieren unser Feuer hierauf.“ Brutaka und Roodaka zielten, er mit seiner Klinge, sie mit ihrer ausgestreckten Hand. Energie und Schattenblitze trafen das schwache Kettensegment und badeten es in einem andauernden Machtstrom. Nach mehreren Minuten begann die Substanz der Kette wie Schuppen abzufallen. Noch ein paar später begann sie zu brechen. Dann zerbarst das Glied zu Stücken, Miserix schrie, laut genug, dass der Berg selbst Risse bekam. Die Klakk reagierten unverzüglich, indem sie auf das Rettungsteam zuflogen und ihre Schallschreie entfesselten. Vezon und Lariska wehrten sie ab, während Brutaka seine Klinge benutzte, um die Ströme aus Schall zu parieren. Währenddessen hob Miserix versuchsweise seinen Arm. Als er sah, dass er in der Tat frei von seinen Fesseln war, griff er mit ihm hinüber und riss die andere Kette aus dem Boden. Diesmal schrie er nicht, sondern lächelte nur. Die Klakk gewannen nun an Boden und trieben das Team zurück dorthin, wo die Insekten immer noch lauerten. Miserix beobachtete den Kampf einen Moment lang schweigend. Dann öffnete er seinen Mund und entfesselte einen Kraftschrei, der die Klakk fällte, zusammen mit Vezon und Lariska. Brutaka und Roodaka blieben gerade noch so bei Bewusstsein. Brutaka kroch hinüber und überprüfte seine beiden Teammitglieder – beide waren noch am Leben. „Nun denn“, sagte Miserix. „Wo ist Teridax?“ Brutaka lachte. „Und wenn ich es dir sage, hast du keinen Grund, uns am Leben zu lassen. Dankbarkeit steht nicht gerade weit oben auf der Liste der Makuta-Gefühle. Ich werde es dir zeigen. Aber du wirst dich schrumpfen müssen, um auf dem Weg hinauszukommen, den wir hinein genommen haben.“ „Dein Mangel an Vorstellungskraft ist enttäuschend", sagte Miserix, so nahe an guter Laune wie ein Makuta je kam. Er holte aus und traf die Seite des Berges mit all seiner Macht, einmal, zweimal, noch mal. Der Fels wurde rissig und begann zu zerbröseln. Miserix folgte mit seiner Kraft der Fragmentierung, wodurch er die gesamte Seite des Vulkans zu Steinscherben reduzierte. Jenseits davon konnte Brutaka den Himmel und das Meer sehen. "Endlich!", sagte Miserix. „Nach so vielen Jahrtausenden – bin ich frei!" Vor Brutakas verblüfften Augen wuchsen dem Drachen Flügel. Dann wandte Miserix seinen purpurrot geschuppten Kopf Brutaka zu und sagte: „Komm. Zeig mir, wo sich mein Feind versteckt, sodass ich seine Rüstung zu Staub zermahlen und mich an seinen Energien nähren kann." „Nein!", rief Roodaka. „Die wollen dich in eine Falle führen! Hör auf mich, ich bin auch ein Feind der Bruderschaft. Brutaka will dich benutzten, dich als eine Spielfigur in einem Krieg gegen die Makuta opfern. Ich will dich als Verbündeten!" Miserix senkte seinen Kopf und beugte sich so vor, dass sein massives Gesicht direkt vor Roodakas war. Als er sprach, flüsterte er. „Kleine, ich bin Makuta Miserix. Ich bin niemandes Spielfigur. Ich bin niemandes Verbündeter." Seine nächsten Worte kamen in einem Brüllen, das Roodaka zurück in die Felswand trieb. „Und ich bin niemandes Narr!" Brutaka schaute unbeeindruckt zu. „Bist du fertig?" Miserix nickte langsam. „Lass uns gehen. Ich muss ein Universum neu entdecken." Brutaka lud die benommene Roodaka und Lariska und Vezon, die nun halb bei Bewusstsein waren, auf den Rücken des Drachens. Dann kletterte er selbst hinauf. Miserix entfaltete seine Flügel und trat hinaus in die freie Luft. Dann jagte er hoch über der Insel dahin und hielt nur kurz an, damit Miserix einen Schwur murmeln konnte, eines Tages zurückzukehren und den Ort zu zerstören. Brutaka fiel auf, dass das Boot des Teams weg war – Takadox war also doch entkommen. Lasst ihn fliehen. Es ist egal, dachte Brutaka. Ein Sturm kommt in dieses Universum, und wenn er zuschlägt, wird es keinen Ort geben, an dem sich irgendwer verstecken kann. Miserix breitete seine Flügel aus und wandte sich nach Norden, um seine Passagiere ins Unbekannte zu tragen. Charaktere Datei:Brutaka3.png|Brutaka Datei:Vezon Kardas set.png|Vezon Datei:Roodaka.png|Roodaka Datei:Spiriah1.png|Spiriah Datei:wikikeinbild.png|Lariska Datei:Carapar.jpg|Carapar Datei:Takadox.png|Takadox Datei:Miserix2.png|Miserix Datei:wikikeinbild.png|Tren Krom Datei:wikikeinbild.png|Ein Händler von Sidoraks Spezies Datei:wikikeinbild.png|Einige Mitglieder von Krekkas Spezies Datei:wikikeinbild.png|Einige Mitglieder von Ehleks Spezies Datei:Zyglak.gif|Einige Zyglak Datei:Klakk.png|Einige Klakk Kategorie: Story-Serials